Turning Time
by Japanties
Summary: Prue, Piper and Pheobe all in highschool have no idea about the secret behind the attic door and what their grams is always up to, but when an evil withc decides to mess around with the 3 sisters, then do they start finding out about their powers, they le


Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of the characters of Charmed.

It was a beautiful fall day when Pheobe, at the age of 16 was walking home from school, she was nervous about going home and decided to walk instead of taking the bus, because she was in no rush to get home, she had gotten into trouble again, and she knew they had called home, and her grams had found out.

As she walked she tried to figure out an excuse, something to get her out of getting in trouble, because she had a date with Justin that weekend. She opened the door as quiet as possible and tip toed up the stairs she just about made it when a voice from inside the kitchen called out,

"Pheobe, is that you?" it was her grandmother,

"Uhh, Hi grams," She said with a nervous smile on her face, she set her bag on the steps, and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, opening the fridge to get a glass of milk, her grandmother watching her every move, she could feel it.

Pheobe was avoiding her eyes, "Pheobe turn around." her grandmother said, as if she knew what Pheobe was avoiding, Pheobe turned around and looked up at her grams, putting the glass on the counter, she walked over to the table & sat down.

"I got a call from school today, care to share what really happened? Or what you were thinking of when you did what you did?" Pheobe looked down at her hands, which were folded on the table, something she did when she was nervous, "Well, I was in biology, and well, the teacher.. he made me mad, he.." she was cut off by Pipers voice, she came into the kitchen,

"PHEOBE! There you are, i've been looking all over for you, why weren't you on the bus?" she said with her hand on her hip.

"Where's Prue?" her grandmother asked, "She went out, with that boy, Dan.. why?" "Just asking" her grandmother shrugged, looking back at Pheobe, "well?" she said.

Pheobe swallowed, "well, the next thing I knew I was daydreaming, and I saw him, and he was walking out into the school parking lot and he got hit by the car, I got scared and I didn't know what to do so I asked to go to the bathroom, he wouldn't let me, so I uh, I kind of walked out," she finished with a frown on her face, "I'm sorry, I.." her grams put her hand up, "say no more" she got up and left the table, and could be heard walking up the stairs, Piper stood there looking at Pheobe, who was now looking down at her lap.

Piper walked over to her sister, and put her arm around her, "Hey, it's okay.. don't worry about it." "How can I not? I messed up again, she just walked out, she must ha ve been really disapointed." Pheobe sighed.

"No, I don't think so, she looked more excited than anything." Piper said looked through the doorway.

Later that night, while Pheobe was upstairs doing her homework and watching TV, she heard something coming from the attic, so she put her pencil down, and climbed the stairs, leading to the attic door, it was closed of course, it always was, closed and locked, but she saw a white light shining through every crack in the door, at first Pheobe didn't even know what to think, but when she finally came to her senses, she banging on the door, "GRAMS?" she yelled, "GRAMS" the white light went away, and Prue and Piper meet her out side the attic door.

"What is it? Whats going on?" Prue asked, looking around nervously, Pheobe looked at her in her, 'I don't know' look, when suddenly the attic door swung open, "Grams, what was that?" Pheobe said, before she could get a good look at what was really behind that door, her grams had closed it, "what was what?" she said with a smile on her face, brushing passed the girls and down the stairs.

They all stood there in a daze "did you just... did you guys see that white light?" Pheobe asked, "Whit light? What white light?" Prue asked. "There was a white light coming from that door.. I swear I saw it.. don't you think it's weird how we're never allowed to go in there?"

Piper nodded, "yeah it is, but grams told us to never go in there so.." "Yeah I know she told us that Piper, but why? What's behind there that is so important?"

Pheobe woke up to a bright Saturday morning, she looked at the clock that read 10:04, she got up and lazily walked into the bathroom, she knew that later on that night was her date with Justin, but she was nervous about it, she felt like it was their first date again. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and walked downstairs to join her two sisters in the kitchen, "morning" she said to them, walking over to the coffee pot, and pouring herself a cup of coffee, "morning sunshine, how was your sleep?" Piper said, she was on the computer, looking up research for school.

"It was good," For some reason Pheobe just didn't seem herself, she felt young, she felt nervous about the date with justin, she felt like she was.. 14 years old again, Pheobe took a sip of coffee and spit it back into the cup "YUCK, ugh, what is this? Why am I drinking coffee, gross gross gross." she said dumping it into the sink, and rinsing out her moth, Piper and Prue both looked at Pheobe with a weird expression on their faces, "Uhm, Pheobe, you drink coffee every morning, what's wrong?" Prue asked, setting down the news paper.

Pheobe looked over at her "Um nothing, what're we doing today? Wanna go to the mall!" Piper looked back at the computer "Not today I have some work to catch up on.." Pheobe frowned and looked over at Prue, "Count me out Pheebs, I start my job today, I don't have time."

"Aw come on," she said, she looked over at piper sliding on the floor in her slippers, "Piper please please, it'll be so much fun, we can scope out boys, and we can get new things, and then get McDonalds for lunch!" Piper looked over at her sister, "My, Pheobe aren't we acting a bit _childish_ today?" she said with a grin on her face, "I guess I can go in a bit, go get ready.." Pheobe jumped up "YES! This'll be so much fun" she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, to go get ready.

Prue looked over at Piper, "Wow.." she said, standing up and rinsing out her own cup of coffee, "did grams say when she'd be back home, Piper?" "No, she said she'd be back a little later though, why?" "I don't know, I don't want her to be alone for to long, if we're all going to be out, she's been acting weird lately, eversince last night.."

"Well, Prue, she's going to be alone when we go to school.." "I know, but let's just keep an eye on her okay?" Piper nodded, "Well, i'm off to work, first day, wish me luck!" She said smiling, of course Prue has had many jobs before, but none like this, she was working at a magizine company, called J.E.W.L, and she couldn't be prouder. Pheobe smiled at her sister, and gave her a hug, "good luck." she said and walked her to the door, "Oh, and keep an eye on that one," Prue said nodding towards the stairs, she waved and walked out the door and down the stairs, Piper watched her drive off, then closed the door, and finally got a good look at Pheobe, who was standing, on the last stair on the stair case, Piper was a bit shocked.

Pheobe had her hair in messy bun pig tails, with a two white clips on each side, a purple fuzzy top and purple capris, topped with white flip flops and a white hand bag.

"LETS GO, aren't you ready?" Pheobe said walking towards Piper, Piper still looking shocked, followed Pheobe with her eyes, and said sarcastically "I guess so."

Okay, that was it for the frist chapter, I know I probably made a few grammar mistakes, or whatever, because the program I use doesn't have spell check, and if it does I have no idea where it is, haha.

Don't forget to leave me reviews AND flames, but don't be harsh, I want your honest oppinoins.

This happens to be my first story.

I'll have the next chapter up probably sometime today/tonight.

Brittany.


End file.
